The invention relates to an examination installation with a patient positioning table that is transferrable from a transport carrier onto a table support, with couplings that adjust themselves upon the approach of the patient positioning table to the transport carrier or table support for connecting the patient positioning table to the transport carrier or table support.
A patient positioning table which can be transferred from a transport carrier onto a table support is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,921. Both the table support as well as the transport carrier are provided with small rollers which, for the vertical attachment of the patient support table, automatically swing into laterally open, U-shaped, longitudinal channels of the patient support table. Since the guiding rollers, insofar as they are allocated to one and the same longitudinal channel, are coupled to one another with respect to their swinging movement, the patient support table can only be uncoupled by means of vertical lifting, not, however, by means of a tilting movement such as is generated upon the loading of a projecting end. In this device, however, it is felt to be disadvantageous that the patient support table is only useable in the horizontal position, because, upon tilting around its transverse axis, it would run off of the rollers of the table support or of the pedestal.
Further, a stretcher which can be coupled with various devices is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,546. The coupling mechanism used in this Letters Patent employs eccentrics which are able to hold the stretcher upon suitable operation in each tilt position. These eccentrics, however, must be separately operated. Before each removal of the stretcher, they must be brought into the non-engaged position and must be turned back into the engaging position after each placement of the stretcher. If, in haste, this is forgotten, then the stretcher together with the patient can fall out of the mounting.